


Reunited

by captainwayward



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agony Uncle, Angst, Car Accidents, Conventions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, RPF, Sadness, Step-parents, agony aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwayward/pseuds/captainwayward
Summary: Y/N has known Jared for most of her life. Her mother’s fiancée, and her rock. Ever since her father died, Jared was the closest thing she had to a Dad. When the worst happens, she is sent to live with her godmother. But somehow, Jared and Y/N find each other again years later, through her godmother and he becomes her father figure once more.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Other(s), Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Summary: You get some shocking news that will rock your world.
> 
> Warnings: Character Death, fluff, sadness

As you sat on the dock at your summer cabin in Malibu, you stared out at the lake and admired the beautiful sunset. It always reflected off the lake so beautifully as if it was winking at you. You sipped your chocolate milk and pulled your denim jacket to cover more of your shoulders as the summer chill hit your arms. It was always so peaceful out here, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

“Y/N/N you okay?” You heard a deep voice ask as a fluffy blanket was draped around your shoulders.

“I’m fine.” You gave your Mom’s now fiancée a small smile.

“Are you sure? You told me you were okay with me proposing.” Jared took a seat next to you and let out a small laugh.

“I am, I swear. It’s just…” You sighed heavily, trying to hold back your tears. You turned your head to look at him and into his big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Just what?” Jared asked concerned, searching your big E/C eyes for any emotions.

“My Dad.” You sniffled. “It’s just made me miss him more. I know it’s been what? 9 years since he died, and I was only 3 but I miss him. I can’t remember him much, but I still miss him.”

“I know you do bub. He’d be very proud of you.” Jared pulled you into his chest and just let you cry.

“You’ve done an amazing job of raising me, and you will always be my father figure, but it doesn’t stop me missing my Dad.” You smiled at him.

“I know, I miss him too. He was a great man and I know he would be extremely proud of you.” Jared smiled and kissed your forehead.

Your Dad died when you were 3 years old when he had a heart attack. It happened during a family BBQ. Your Dad was grilling some burgers, having a beer with his friends and talking just like every year, when suddenly he fell, and everyone rushed around him. Your older cousin, Carter stopped playing tag with you and stood up looking towards the commotion. He quickly picked you up and held you close once he saw your Mom crying, and Jared calling an ambulance. He had died before the ambulance had even turned up. Carter didn’t let go of you until your Mom pried you from his arms crying and kissing you a lot. You were later told Daddy had gone to sleep in the clouds and wouldn’t be coming back.

Jared was his best friend. Whenever he was away for work trips he always asked Jared to look after you and your Mom if he wasn’t filming for something. He always joked if anything were to happen he’d want Jared to be your Mom’s partner: which is exactly what happened 3 years after he died. They both knew Dad wouldn’t have minded. He knew Jared would protect you two. After 6 long years of dating they were finally engaged and you were going to become a proper family.

“He would be proud of you too. You’ve looked after us and you’ve got a job on that new TV show. He always said you’d make it.” Your Mom butted in and sat on the other side of you.

“Thank you, baby.” He smiled and rubbed her shoulder around you.

You looked back out at the sunset again content with your life. You were a family, and nothing could break that bond.

“I love you guys.” You smiled.

“I love you too.” Your Mom and Jared spoke at the same time.

That was the last time you were a happy family, all together. Jared had a busy work schedule and had to move to Vancouver for a few months to film his new show.

It was a few months later when your lives changed forever. You and your Mom were driving to the airport to pick Jared up as he was back from filming the first season of Supernatural. You were laughing and singing along to the loud music in the car whilst your Mom drove. It was just after sunset and the sky was beautiful. All you wanted to do was go pick Jared up, so you could catch up and eat pizza… but that never happened.

The last thing you remembered was looking at your Mom and giggling, until you saw a white light coming towards her side of the car. You started screaming and then you saw black. The next thing you remembered was waking up in immense pain and seeing Jared by your beside in tears.

“Where’s Mom?” You asked and tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. As you winced in pain, Jared pushed you back down.

“You guys got in a car crash. You need to rest, you broke a couple of ribs and your leg and had some nasty internal bleeding.”

“Where’s Mom?” You repeated your question making him wince.

“Your Mom.” He took a deep breath crying, “She didn’t make it Y/N.”

“She- she’s dead?” You asked in shock.

“I’m so sorry.” Jared cried and pulled you into a hug as you began to break down.

“I still get to live with you right?” You asked after you’d calmed down a bit.

“I hope so.” He sighed and kissed your forehead.

The last time you saw Jared was a few weeks later at the funeral. Your Mom’s coffin, a beautiful mahogany brown, was lowered into the ground as you sobbed, and Jared held you. Even after everyone had left the two of you stayed there, holding onto each other as if your lives depended on it.

Once you’d left to go to the wake, you was dragged away by your Auntie and your cousin Carter.

“Y/N, there’s someone here to see you.” She smiled, as Carter wrapped his arms around you.

“Hi, I’m your social worker, Angela.” She smiled. “In your Mom’s will she stated in the event of her death you were to go and live with your godmother, Genevieve Cortese.”

“But… I- I want to live with Jared.” You said tearing up a little, you couldn’t lose him too.

“I’m sorry sweetie but they didn’t get married, there’s no legal documentation to say she wanted him to look after you. You move to Idaho tonight.”

“We’re gonna help you pack. And drive you up there, get you settled. You aren’t alone Y/N.” Carter smiled giving you a hug.

“Can I at least say goodbye?” You asked crying.

“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s a good day’s drive and Gen’s expecting you tomorrow night.” Your Auntie gave you a sad smile and ushered you out of the door and into her car.

Jared saw you leaving and excused himself from the conversation he was having with some of your family. He tried to chase after you but once he’d gotten outside you were already gone. He had lost the only important woman in his life he had left. He’d lost his daughter.

That was the end of your family as you knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: On the way to the airport you remember the camping trip you, your Mom and Jared took when you were younger.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, sad memories

*4 Years Later*

“Aunt Gen!” You shouted from the top of the stairs, “Do you know where my vans are?”

“The red ones?” She asked.

“Yeah, I wanna wear them for school.” You shouted back.

You picked up your school bag and threw it over your flannel covered shoulder. You straightened out your tank top and pulled up your ripped skinny jeans and smiled at yourself. It was your last day before summer break and you and Gen were going to fly up to Vancouver to film her new show.

You loved going to work with Gen, she always made it fun. You loved watching her act and seeing how talented she is. You had no idea what the new show was, she kept saying it was a surprise. You were hoping there’s some hot teenage boy actors you can flirt with. You need a good summer romance.

“They’re next to the back door, where you left them after taking Honey out.” She shouted back. Honey was your lovely golden retriever.

You rushed downstairs to grab some of Gen’s delicious fruit and waffles for breakfast before you had to head out for school.

“Are you packed?” She asked, drinking her coffee.

“Yes.”

“Do you have your toiletries?”

“Yes.”

“Your hand luggage?”

“Yes Gen, I have everything. I followed your checklist after all.” You giggled.

“Good. I don’t want to get to Vancouver and have to buy you all new things, although I wouldn’t mind because I love treating my girl.” She smiled and kissed your forehead.

“You do so much for me already Gen, I would never put you in that position.” You smiled genuinely.

“I do it because I care. Now go, sooner you go, sooner it’s over and sooner we jet off to Vancouver.” She smiled.

“Okay, okay.” You laughed, putting on your shoes and rushing out the door and to your bus. “See you tonight.”

“Have a good day sweetie!” She shouted after you.

Gen became your rock as soon as you got to Idaho, giving you the attention, you needed but also the space you craved. You only saw her a few times when you were little because she lived so far away, but she was Your Mom’s oldest friend and the best friend you had after her death.

Once you got home from school you were bouncing with energy. You were finally done with school and headed for an adventure. You jumped into the car where Gen was waiting with Honey and smiled. You gave Honey some fuss before turning back to the road. You were taking Honey to Gen’s Mom’s house whilst you were away.

“How was school?” Gen asked you half focusing on you, half on the road.

“Boring, I hate Algebra and Biology. I just want to go to college.” You groaned knowing you’d have to face another two years of high school.

“I know sweetie, but it will all be worth it in the end. You’re making your Mom prouder with every passing day.” She smiled at you.

You grew quiet at the mention of your Mom. No matter how much you loved Gen, her bringing your Mom up was always a painful reminder. You sniffed and put your headphones in listening to some music and looking out at the scenery whilst you were driving to the airport. Gen allowed you some space, knowing when you were hurting, like a sixth sense.

Looking out at the trees reminded you of a camping trip Jared took you and your Mom on when you were 10. You were complaining that you never had adventures like him. You had never even been on a plane. Jared decided to take you into the wilderness for some family fun by the lake.

“Jared stop!” Your Mom giggled as Jared ran after her tickling her.

“Not until you give me my tongs I need to cook my sausages woman!” He laughed.

You sat there giggling at how ridiculous they were being. You smiled down at your pet dog Squiggles and whispered, “Mommy and Jared are having fun because they are in love.”

“Fine! I surrender!” Your Mom laughed handing him the tongs and catching him in a kiss. They both smiled into it and pulled away catching their breath and looking into each other’s eyes.

“EWWWWW!” You shouted giggling.

“Ew?” Jared laughed bounding over to you and throwing you over his shoulder. “Listen to me little lady, we love each other just as much as we love you and that means kissing.” He chuckled and began to blow raspberries on your exposed stomach.

“I love you too Jared, just don’t kiss in front of me.” You whined laughing.

“Fine.” He sighed and flipped you upright. “You wanna go canoeing?” He asked.

Your little eyes lit up at the sound of an adventure. You nodded your head enthusiastically and clapped your hands. Jared laughed and began to fasten your little life jacket to your body.

“You wanna come?” He asked your Mom, his eyes twinkling.

“Nah, I’ll cook the damn sausages.” She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jared gave her a playful smile and took you down to the lake. That day he taught you how to row a boat, how to turn around and how to stand on the sides and not fall in – although he held onto you for the last one. You two got lost more than once but, as always, you found your way back to your Mom.

Your eyes began to well up at the memory and you breathed out a laugh. Gen looked at you concerned. You smiled at her and took your headphones out.

“Just thinking of a camping trip Mom and Jared took me on.” You laughed.

“Oh that’s nice sweetie, a good memory I assume.” She smiled at you.

“Memories with them are always good.” You smiled. “I miss them both.”

“I miss your Mom too kid. Hopefully you’ll see him again one day. I think it would be good for both of you.” Gen smiled at you knowingly.

“Yeah me too.” You sighed, looking out at the trees once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You arrive in Vancouver and explore the set, before getting a big surprise.
> 
> Warnings: None

As soon as you stepped off the plane you were met with a cold chill making you shiver. It was times like these you were glad for Gen’s checklists, as she made you pack a warm hoodie in your hand luggage. Gen kept the secret that you were going to Canada until you got onto the plane.

“You okay?” She asked wrapping her arms around you and giving them a slight rub.

“Just a bit cold, once we’re in the passport queue I’ll put my hoodie on.” You smiled at her.

“You sure you don’t want to stop now? I’ll hold your bags.” She insisted.

“It’s fine Gen.” You laughed.

Once you were through baggage claim and in the cab, with your jumper now covering your cold arms you finally asked her what the show was.

“It’s a surprise, I’ve told you.” She laughed. “We’re going to the apartment I rented to get some rest and tomorrow I need to pop by the set to speak to the directors about my filming schedule and then we’re going to explore.”

“Sounds good, as long as we can get some food before we go to bed. I’m starving.” You laughed.

“I’ll order you some pizza.” She smiled.

You yawned as you walked into the kitchen for breakfast. You had stayed up last night googling some shows filmed in Canada trying to get ideas. You saw that Supernatural – Jared’s show filmed here, and you tried not to get your hopes up, but that didn’t stop you staying up half the night excited.

“You okay Hun?” Gen asked as she placed a fruit salad in front of you.

“Yeah just tired, couldn’t sleep much last night: new place and all.” You lied, smiling.

“Okay well hurry up and eat your breakfast, there’s a driver coming to pick us up to go to set in 10 minutes.” She smiled and began to rush around getting a bag of snacks ready, knowing you’d be hungry in an hour or so.

Throughout the drive you were quiet, you were so eager to find out what the show was you couldn’t sit still. However, the thought of it being his show was still niggling at the back of your mind. You began to bounce your legs up and down but stopped when Gen looked over at you concerned. You gave her a small smile and turned your attention to your phone.

“Okay Y/N you can look around a bit, but don’t go too far. I’ll see you soon.” Gen smiled at you as you got out the car and gave you a set of keys. “If you get bored then go to my trailer.”

“Bye Gen.” You smiled and gave her a quick hug.

You didn’t recognise the set which made you lose a bit of hope at seeing Jared again. You sighed loudly, not noticing where you were going when you bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry.” You mumbled looking up. You saw a man with blue eyes staring down at you.

“Nah, I was reading a script it’s my fault. I’m Misha Collins.” He smiled, holding his hand out for you to shake.

“I’m Y/N, I’m Genevieve’s goddaughter.” You smiled, shaking his hand.

“Ahhh, Ruby. I’m gonna play Cas.” He told you.

“Yeah I have no idea what this show is. Gen wouldn’t tell me she said it was a surprise.” You laughed sheepishly.

“Well as much as I would love to tell you, I feel like it’s something she wanted to do herself.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You want me to show you round set? I only got here yesterday but I think I got it down.”

“Sure, I have nothing better to do.” You laughed and followed the older man around the set.

“This is my favourite part, craft services, or food.” He grinned grabbing a muffin off the side and shoving it whole into his mouth.

“Really?” You laughed raising an eyebrow at him. “Am I allowed this or is it just for the stars?”

“I don’t know, but I won’t tell.” He grinned at you and handed you a chocolate muffin too.

“Thanks.” You smiled and began to pick at it. “So where do you film stuff?”

“There’s a few different sets. Most of the time it’s just a generic motel room, but Bobby’s house is my favourite.” He smiled showing you over to the set.

“This is so weird, it’s a house with three walls and none of it’s connected.” You spoke looking around.

Everything looked so real, but it was fake furniture, fake food, fake doors. It was so weird. You were so fascinated with the set. You had always loved the hustle and bustle on set and how everyone knew their exact job to do. It was weirdly calming to you.

“Misha you’re needed on set.” Someone came over and told him. He nodded at them before looking back at you.

“You okay on your own?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna find Gen’s trailer and wait for her there. Go kill it.” You smiled encouragingly.

Once he had left you, you looked around confused. You were completely lost. You saw someone rushing past you, but as soon as you tapped their arm they stopped.

“Can you tell me where to find the trailers please?” You asked the man with piercing green eyes.

“Just out them doors and to the right, you can’t miss them.” He smiled, looking at you intensely as if he knew you.

“Thanks.” You smiled and followed his directions, feeling like you knew him from somewhere too. You must have seen this show before.

Once you’d found the trailers you looked around trying to find Gen’s. They all looked the damn same. Jensen Ackles, nope. Misha Collins, nope. Jim Beaver, nope. Jared Padalecki, wait what? You spoke to yourself into your head. You stared at Jared’s trailer for a while. He was here. He was actually here, and you were on the set of Supernatural.

You stepped back in shock, you were finally going to see him again after 4 long years. You looked around to see a few crew members looking at you weirdly as you were just stood in a trance, and then you saw him stood in a trance too.

Jared. He hadn’t changed a bit, his hair was a bit longer, his beard freshly shaven and still as tall as you remember. He had a look of shock on his face, but his lips were turning up into a grin.

He looked over at you in disbelief. He knew you were coming but this still felt so surreal. He was actually staring at you. He was so close to pulling you into his arms and not letting go.

He finally had his daughter back, until you turned on your heel and ran in the opposite direction, leaving him devastated and staring at the spot you just ran from. He shouldn’t have let you go in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a quick pep talk from Jensen, you and Jared finally reunite.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, so much fluff it may cause your heart to swell and I will not be held responsible for the consequences

You ran until you were alone behind the building and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. You pulled your knees up to your chest and sobbed. You couldn’t believe he was actually there. You were going to meet Jared again. Looking at him brought back so many memories, it was like your parents had died all over again. It had opened up fresh wounds and it physically hurt to look at him.

“Hey, you okay?” You heard the voice from earlier ask.

“What? Yeah I’m good.” You glared at him, tears streaming down your face.

“Okay stupid question.” He sighed and sat down next to you. “You want to talk about it?”

“I don’t even know why I’m crying, this is meant to be a good thing.” You sighed and looked into his eyes.

“You’re Y/N right? I’m Jensen,”

“Yeah how did you know?”

“Jared’s talked a lot about you these past four years.” He chuckled and handed you a tissue from his pocket.

“He talks about me?” You asked confused.

“Of course. He always did. He thinks the world of you and your Mom. He never stopped fighting for you, but he had no legal rights, so Gen promised to bring you to him when you were older and then she got a role in Supernatural and it came around sooner than we thought,” Jensen explained.

You nodded your head realising Gen had set this up. You didn’t think you’d ever see Jared again after you got dragged out of the wake, especially moving to Idaho. But here you are, literally meters away from him and you ran away. WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY? You shouted at yourself mentally, facepalming literally.

“If it’s any consolation, I would’ve ran away too.” Jensen smiled at you and rubbed your arm.

“How did you-,”

“I saw you,” Jensen chuckled.

“Oh,”

“You were overwhelmed: you haven’t seen him in years. It’s completely natural. And I’m guessing it brought up bad memories, as much as you love him and want to see him?” He nudged you.

“Yeah, I guess I should go find him huh?” You chuckled, wiping your tears away and getting up.

“Y/N?” He asked, “He still sees you as a daughter, and he is just as scared as you,”

You smiled at the taller man as he stood up to join you. Jensen pulled you into a hug and wiped the rest of your tears away.

“Thanks Jensen.” You smiled and pulled away from the hug.

“You want me to come with you?” He nodded towards the trailers.

“I think this is something I need to do alone.” You breathed out anxiously, looking towards the trailers and mentally preparing yourself to move.

“Okay kiddo.” Jensen smiled and walked back towards set.

You cautiously took your first step as you breathed out. You can do this. You shook your arms and wiped your clammy hands on your jeans. You walked back in the direction you ran from and sighed. He was gone. Where would he go? You asked yourself. It hadn’t been that long, you should be able to remember what he does when he’s sad. You decided to check his trailer, figuring he probably needs alone time after you ran away and probably broke his heart.

Jared walked up and down his trailer, breathing deeply and laying into himself. He made you run away. He should have fought harder. He regretted letting you go so much, the biggest mistake of his life was leaving you alone at that wake. Seeing you had caused his breath to get caught in his throat, and the feeling of heartbreak coming back all over again. He hadn’t grieved over your mother since her last death anniversary, but seeing you made the death fresh again. He lost two things that day.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding and bunched up your knuckles so tight they went white. You raised your fist to his door and knocked lightly a few times. You looked around whilst you waited, tapping your foot against the steps.

“I’m not feeling too go- Y/N?” He looked down at you shocked. “Y/N!” He shouted lifting you up into his arms with a big grin and spinning you around.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hi Jared.” You giggled and pulled him into another hug.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” He spoke in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I’m here either, or that you are. I’ve missed you so much.” You looked down, fiddling with your fingers.

“I’ve missed you more than you can imagine kid.” He took a deep breath, pulling your chin up so you’d look into his eyes. “You look even more like your Mom than you did 4 years ago,” He breathed out, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

“You look older,” You observed.

Jared lead you over to the couch and you sat down next to each other. He took your hands in his and smiled at you, letting his tears fall, matching your own tear tracks.

“So what’s new?” He asked you laughing.

“Nothing much, just getting through school. I’m getting good grades, part of the basketball team, acting in the school plays,” You smiled.

“Really? I’d love to come watch you play and act sometime,”

“I’d love that Jared,” You grinned. “I really have missed you,”

“I didn’t stop fighting. I promise,” He took a deep breath. “I tried to get custody, but I had no legal rights because me and your Mom never got married. However, I worked with Gen and she sent me pictures every month of you, sent me updates and promised to let me see you when you were older. Then I guess when this role came up she saw how much we both needed each other and decided to go for it, and here you are.” Jared sighed shakily and wiped his tears away.

“I know you didn’t. Jensen told me. I don’t blame you. Gen’s given me a good life.” You smiled up at him.

“God, I love you so much,” He grinned at you and pulled you into his side, kissing your forehead.

“I love you too Jared, distance would never change that.” You choked out smiling up at him before burying your head deep into his chest.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Gen smiled as she walked through the door.

“Thank you for this Gen. It’s just what I needed.” You stood up going to hug her.

“I think it’s what we all needed.” She smiled down at you, and then glanced to Jared with a smirk.

You didn’t know it yet, but that was the start of your new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Waywardnewcomer


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A trip to the zoo does more harm than good.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, little bit of fluff

After a few days on set it was like nothing had changed. You and Jared were back to joking around with each other and being as thick as thieves. Sometimes you looked over to him and just smiled, knowing he was back in your life and wasn’t leaving was a great comfort to you.

“Hey Y/N, you wanna come to the zoo with us?” Gen asked you, Jared’s arm around her shoulders.

It was weird seeing them two get close and begin to go on dates, because in your head Jared was your Mom’s and hers only.

“Can Jensen and Misha come too?” You asked nervously.

You didn’t want to be alone with the two of them, feeling you might blow up. You needed someone to go to in case you felt awkward, and who better than two grown men, turned friends.

“The more the merrier.” Jared smiled at you and got out his phone to text the two of them.

You and Misha had become fast friends since your set tour, and when the boys thought he was weird you explained how wonderful he was. You helped him rehearse scenes, and he became an agony aunt, or uncle, for you. Jensen was great too, but you thought he might tell Jared your concerns, and you weren’t ready for that yet.

In the car on the way to the zoo you were quiet, your thoughts about your Mom consuming you. You occasionally laughed at their jokes and joined in with one-word sentences, but you just weren’t in the mood. Misha nudged you and gave you a questioning look, but you just smiled, shook your head and gave him a look to say you’d talk later.

“What animals do you want to see first?” Jared asked you, holding on to Gen’s hand.

Your eyes travelled down to their hands and you got caught up in your thoughts until Jensen’s hand brought you out of your trance.

“Hello earth to Y/N?” Jensen laughed.

“Sorry, um, I kinda wanna see the penguins?” You asked sheepishly.

“Then leggo.” Jensen laughed, and lead the group over to them.

“What’s up buttercup?” Misha asked you, as you both trailed behind.

Your eyes went straight to their hands, and Misha’s followed your eyeline. His mouth made a small ‘o’ and he nodded in understanding.

“I just.” You took a deep breath and held back your tears. “I always think of Jared as Mom’s love; seeing him with Gen is breaking my heart, no matter how much I love them both,” You explained.

“Don’t you think your Mom would want Jared to be happy, just like your Dad did with your Mom and Jared? Maybe Gen is your Mom’s Jared,” Misha explained, confusing himself a little.

“Maybe, it just hurts me a little every time I see them. I guess it’s just something I have to get used to.” You mumbled looking down.

Misha gave you a small smile and pulled you in for a side hug, you wrapped your arms around his stomach, thankful for the comfort.

“Hey, we’re at the zoo. No sadness at the zoo!” Jensen came whizzing back to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, making you laugh.

“I’ll be fine Jay.” You smiled at him, he was so excited, too excited: he was such a child.

He gave you a tight squeeze and nod. He quickly kissed your forehead, before grabbing your hand and dragging you over to the penguins.

“Hey, that one looks like you Misha: small.” Jared joked, pointing at a baby penguin.

“Yeah well, there’s the big moose penguin that looks like you,” Jensen piped up.

“There’s the penguin that loves its self like you Jensen.” You laughed, making him tickle your sides in protest.

“Which penguin am I then?” Genevieve laughed.

“The mothering one, looking after all the babies.” I smiled at her. She gave me a warm smile back and a slight laugh.

“Y/N, you’re that one sleeping in the corner.” Misha smiled, taking a picture of the little penguin.

“You do sleep a lot.” Jensen laughed.

The five of you continued to walk around pointing each other out within the animals for hours, until you eventually got hungry. Genevieve revealed the picnic she had packed, and you found a space on the grass to eat your meal. Jensen took the ball out of the bag he had brought and challenged Misha to a game, making you laugh as they ran off together.

“These are amazing, as always Gen.” You smiled as you took another bite of your PB and J.

“Y/N we wanted to talk to you,” Jared cleared his throat.

You gulped nervously, you weren’t ready for this kind of confrontation: “About what?”

“We noticed you’ve been a bit down recently, especially around Jared and me.” Gen smiled at you, reaching over to rub your arm.

“What’s going on kiddo?” Jared asked you.

You looked out onto the field watching Jensen and Misha play, tackling each other and laughing. You looked towards a little girl playing frisbee with her father and a small boy playing with his dog. You saw their mother sitting on a blanket smiling and laughing, taking photos to mark the occasion. You felt the tears begin to form in your eyes.

“I miss Mom.” You whimpered, pulling your legs to your chest.

“And seeing me with Gen is making you upset?” Jared guessed.

“Yeah, you were Mom’s love. Not Gen’s.” You mumbled, looking down.

“Y/N, if this is making you feel bad, we can stop dating.” Gen smiled at you reassuringly, but Jared shook his head.

“No.” Jared stated angrily. “I love Gen, and I won’t let you dictate my relationship.” Jared clenched his jaw.

“Jar-,” Gen started but you cut her off.

“So, you care more about her than me? Did you even love Mom?” You asked, staring into his eyes, knowing you’d touched a nerve.

“Y/N,” Gen tried again.

“How could you even ask me that? You know I love you and your Mom so much, I wouldn’t have fought for you if I didn’t,”

“Yeah well, I’m glad it didn’t work.” You shouted before you stormed off to join Jensen and Misha playing football.

“So that’s it! All my effort and time wasted?” Jared scoffed, and swallowed back the tears in his throat. He hung his head low, feeling like he’d just lost you all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gen makes Jared realise he’s being unreasonable and puts him in his place.
> 
> Warnings: Awkward Car ride, Angst, Fluff, Swearing

As soon as you reached Jensen and Misha they eyed you and Jensen kicked the ball towards you once he noticed you needed to let off some steam. Misha eyed the couple on the blanket, arguing, with Jared using wild hand gestures. He shook his head, and focused his attention back on you, making weird faces and noises to make you laugh. Jensen joined him, sensing you needed them to cheer you up. They were your agony uncles, after all.

The rest of the day and the drive back to set was extremely awkward. You kept glancing at Jared, regretting everything you said, to see him still clenching his jaw in anger. Gen stayed by Jared’s side trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. Jensen and Misha tried to cheer you up, but the tension cut the air and it was hard to make conversation.

“So, them penguins huh?” Misha tried to make conversation.

“They were pretty darn cute.” Jensen breathed out a laugh.

“My favourite was the sleeping penguin.” You smiled at them, trying to join in.

“I didn’t like that one, it was too lazy.” Jared shot you down, making you look out the window with tears in your eyes.

“At least the weather was nice?” Gen tried to diffuse the tension.

“It was until a big rain cloud came to rain on our parade.”

“That’s enough Jared!” Gen snapped at him, “Stop shooting her down. That’s not okay.”

After Gen’s outburst, no one spoke to each other and she sat with her arms crossed, Jared clenching his jaw. You were all walking on egg shells around one another, and it was all your fault.

When you made it to set you ran towards your favourite hiding place behind the building and Jared walked to his trailer, leaving the others standing awkwardly and debating what to do. Gen told Jensen and Misha she’d handle it before walking off to Jared’s trailer.

“What the hell was that Jared?” She demanded as she flung open his trailer door.

“She was trying to dictate our relationship, belittled my efforts of getting her back and accused me of not caring! That really hurt me.” Jared looked at her, through his pacing.

“You know she didn’t mean any of the things she said.” Gen tried, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“If she didn’t mean them she wouldn’t have said them!” Jared roared, startling Gen.

“You know as well as I do, she was saying those things, so she didn’t have to tell you what was really going on. Now I’m going to speak to her because the closest thing I have to a daughter is sobbing her eyes out right now, and you’re only making it worse.” Gen shouted at him before storming out.

Once she’d left Jared looked towards the door, breathing out heavily before hanging his head. He’d fucked up just as much as you. He opened his bedside drawers and got out the thing that had always brought him comfort when he missed you, your little yellow blanket.

When you were younger you carried that blanket around everywhere with you. It didn’t leave your side, and when it did you’d scream. When you left for Gen’s you didn’t pack yourself so your blankie was left behind. When Jared saw the blankie laid on your bed he brought it to his chest and sobbed. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of it all these years.

He brought it to his chest and breathed in. He needed to sort this out, he wasn’t going to lose you again. Not on his watch.

As soon as you reached your spot you began to sob. Your body racked as you thought of your Mom and Dad, your Mom and Jared, and Jared and Gen. You didn’t have a happy childhood, there were happy moments, but your life was filled with so much death from a young age, it was difficult to believe things were good.

“You okay babe?” Gen asked as she sat next to you.

“Yeah, I just miss my Mom, it’s hard to see Jared moving on you know.” You sniffled.

“I completely get it, and no matter what I want you happy. Me and Jared can wait. But you do need to apologise for what you said, that was out of order.” She looked at you pointedly.

“I know. I didn’t mean any of it.” You sniffled, leaning into her chest.

“I know that, and he does too. You both need to adjust.” She smiled sincerely.

“Is there space for a stupid moose in your hiding spot?” You heard a voice ask.

You looked up and saw Jared rubbing his neck awkwardly, looking down at you. You gave him a small nod and he took a seat next to you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer, allowing you to cry into his chest.

“I’m gonna leave.” Gen smiled and kissed your forehead before she left so you two could talk.

“I’m so sorry.” You mumbled, lifting your head.

“I spoke to Gen. She made me realise you were only saying those things because you had something else going on in your little mind. So, tell me, what’s going on baby girl?” He spoke calmly, wiping your tears away with the pad of his thumb.

“Seeing you and Gen, it makes things real. I’m in a place where I could call Gen my Mom and you my Dad, but does that take away what my real parents gave me? It sometimes makes me feel guilty to have them thoughts, but why shouldn’t I be happy? I want to see you two get together and fall in love, I really do. But every time I see you two together, it makes me think of her, of him and it breaks my heart all over again. It brings their deaths to the front of my mind. I just need some time to adjust that’s all.” You smiled, turning to see him.

“You want to call me Dad?” Jared asked you, smiling.

“That’s what you’ve been to me for years Jared, it just makes me feel guilty,”

“Y/N listen to me. No matter if you call me and Gen, Mom and Dad, we know you love us the same and we love you. Your parents chose us to be your guardians, remember. Your Dad knew I’d protect you and your Mom knew Gen would, don’t you think that’s kinda fate? They’d be incredibly proud of you, and don’t think for a second your Mom would be jealous, she’d want me to be happy. She’d want you to be happy, you have no reason to be guilty,” He reassured you.

“I want you to be happy.” You looked at him sincerely.

“I want you to be happy too kid, and if me and Gen are making you unhappy then we’ll break it off,”

“No. I think you and Gen together would make me very happy. We could be a family again. It’s just gonna take me a little time.”

“We have all the time in the world for you, bub,” He smiled at you.

“Is that my blankie?” You asked him confused, seeing a little tuff of yellow sticking out his pants pocket.

“Yeah.” He laughed, taking it out and handing it to you, “Once you moved, it was the only thing I had to remember you by.”

You turned your head to look up to him and see the amount of love and care in his eyes. He really did care about you and your Mom, you just had to let them go. You cuddled the blanket to your chest, remembering your Mom and Dad and when they gave it to you and you smiled.

“Thank you,” You smiled at him, “Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After getting some news you need your agony uncle to screw your head back on straight.

This was it. The last day of filming for the summer. You had spent a little over 6 weeks on set and you weren’t ready to go home, it had been so nice being off and with your family in Vancouver. It had taken you about three weeks to get used to Gen and Jared’s relationship, and you we’re actually extremely happy they were together – you had him back, permanently.

You watched Jared and Jensen finished up their last scene, which happened to be them fighting a vampire. You enjoyed seeing them do the scene over and over at different angles with different emotions. Once the director had yelled cut you saw the relief on their faces. They were done for the summer.

“That’s a wrap! Thanks boys, you were great.” The director smiled at them, shaking their hands before they made their way towards you.

“That was amazing!” You squealed as you hugged Jared.

“Thanks, doll. You all packed?” Jared asked you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

You were leaving in a few hours to catch your plane. You were really gonna miss the boys on set, you’d become accustomed to seeing them every day. You sadly clung to Jared’s flannel as they walked you to Gen’s trailer.

“Gen’s packing for me. You know how organised she likes to be.” You laughed, turning your head up to look at him.

“You excited to go home?” Jensen asked you, from your other side.

“Not really,” You pouted, “I wanna see Honey, but I’m gonna miss you two.” You sulked, opening the trailer door.

“Yeah that’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Jared smirked, making a beeline for Gen and kissing her softly.

“What do you mean?” You asked confused.

“What would you say if we took a family trip?” Jensen asked you, grinning.

“Wait – all of us?” You asked happily.

“And Misha, his wife and Danneel, my girlfriend,” Jensen reassured you.

“Are you serious?” You asked jumping up and down.

“Do I look serious?” He asked you giving you a straight face.

You squealed and hugged all three of them individually. You were so excited: it had been a long time since you’d been on a family vacation. The last one being at your summer cabin in Malibu with your Mom and Jared, almost 5 years ago. You smiled at your memory and snapped out of it.

“Where are we going?” You asked clapping your hands.

“Malibu, I co-owned the cabin, so I got it after your Mom died. I thought it’d be nice.” Jared smiled at you.

You looked back at him in shock. You didn’t think you could go back there. It was your last happy memory of them both together, you didn’t want to replace that memory.

“Yeah that sounds great. I’m gonna call Misha, tell him all about the cabin.” You gave them a tight smile, before you turned around and walked away.

Jensen gave you a weird look as you walked out of the trailer, but you just gave him a small smile. You practically ran to your favourite spot and got out your phone to facetime Misha. As it rang, you bit your lip. You needed him to answer. You needed some agony uncle time.

“Y/N? You okay?” Misha asked as he picked up the phone, extremely sweaty.

“I need some advice, are you busy?” You asked nervously.

“Let me just sit down. I’m on a jog.” He explained, as you saw him slow down and take a seat on a bench in the park, “What’s up buttercup?”

“This family vacation.” You sighed, looking into his understanding eyes. “I’m really excited to spend time with you all, I really am. It’s just- it was ours you know. Mine, my Mom’s and Jared’s. I feel like I’m replacing the memories or something.” You swallowed roughly.

“No matter what, no one can replace your Mom. You can’t replace them memories, it’s just making new ones,” Misha tried to explain to you.

“I just feel like I’m writing over her, you know what I mean?”

“Y/N, you could never write over precious memories. They are embedded into your brain for a reason. How about we do something to honour your Mom while we’re there?” You looked at him intrigued.

“Like what?”

“How about we let off some lanterns? They were your mother’s favourite.” You heard Gen say as she sat next to you.

“How much did you hear?” You grimaced, looking at her.

“All of it. I figured you were upset when you ran off like that. I don’t mind you have these feelings, and none of us want to replace her. If you want to do something else, we can sort something out.” She smiled at you, taking your hand in hers.

“I don’t want to upset you.” You looked down to the ground.

“Y/N, baby.” Gen lifted your chin up, so you were looking into her eyes. “Your feelings about your Mom will never upset me.”

“So that was beautiful,” Misha butted in from over the phone, “But Gen you kinda ruined an agony uncle moment.” He gritted his teeth jokingly.

“I am very sorry Mr Collins.” She gave him a salute, laughing.

You laughed at their antics and looked back towards Misha. You were so glad you had him in your life. He was always there for you when you needed it and always knew what to say to cheer you up.

You were also so glad Gen could talk to you about your Mom and understand your feelings. She was always so conscious about how you felt and how to make you feel better. You thanked your Mother every day she chose Gen to care for you. You didn’t know what you’d do without her – or Misha.

“I guess new memories would be fun to make. As long as we can use the lantern idea.” You smiled at them both.

“Great how many do you want a hundred or…?” Misha trailed off making you laugh.

“Mish,”

“What you don’t think that’s enough?” He sucked his teeth, “200?”

“I think 7 will be fine.” You laughed at him, Gen joining you.

“Maybe some glowsticks to go along with it?” Gen suggested.

“I think she’d like that.” You smiled.

“So, I need to go continue my run, work on my guns.” He flexed his puny arms making you laugh, “See you soon, been missing you, giggles.”

“I’ve missed you too, angel face.” You smiled at him before ending the facetime call.

“As much as I love you have such a good relationship with Misha, and I do. I wish you could tell me the things you tell him so easily. I loved your Mother as a sister, sometimes I feel like she’s being replaced too. And I’m sure Jared feels the same, talk to us.” Gen smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug.

“I know, it’s just easier for me to talk to him or Jensen sometimes you know, a fresh set of eyes. Someone to screw my head back on when I spiral,”

“Alright, just know I’m willing to talk about stuff with you too, okay. I love you bug.”

“I love you too Mom.” You spoke, not regretting a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While on their family trip Y/N has a close call.
> 
> Warnings: Drama, heartbreak fluff

As soon as Jared stopped the car at the cabin you jumped out. You ran towards your old bedroom and flopped on the bed. It hadn’t changed one bit. You looked to your left to see a picture of you, your Mom and Jared in the lake when you were little. This cabin had been your family’s for as long as you could remember. You had missed coming here each summer with them. You looked to the right to see a picture of you and your Dad on your 2nd birthday, cake smeared all over both of your faces. You’d missed this place, maybe this vacation wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“You okay bub?” Jared asked from the doorway he was leant on.

“Yeah, just glad to be back.” You smiled, getting up and grabbing your bag off him.

“Alright well unpack and change. Misha, Vicki and Danneel will be here soon and we’re going water skiing.” He grinned at you, knowing it was one of your favourite activities.

Your eyes lit up and you ran and hugged him. He laughed as he cradled you to his chest. You were so excited. It had been 5 years since you’d been water skiing with Jared and you loved the time you’d spent together in the water. You pulled away and walked over to your suitcase to unpack. Gen had packed mostly summer clothes with a few hoodies. Smart. You thought, it could get cold here on a night. You put on your bikini underneath a white crop top and black denim shorts. You wrapped a blue flannel around your waist in case it got cold before you went into the kitchen where Gen was.

“Something smells nice.” You smiled as you jumped on the counter in the middle of the room.

“I’m making some grilled cheese before we go out to the lake for the day, you want some juice?” She asked you, taking the food out of the oven.

“Yes please, I’ll set the table,”

“You need to set for 7 people, the others will be here any minute.” She smiled at you as she handed you your juice.

As you were putting out the cutlery and glasses the doorbell rang. Jensen ran in from the patio to open the door.

“I’ll get it!” He yelled as he sprinted to the front door, making you giggle.

“He’s so excited to see Dan.” Jared laughed, as he followed him inside.

You watched curiously as the two women you didn’t know walked into the cabin with Jensen and Misha.

“Hey, I’m Danneel, and this is Vicki.” Danneel smiled as she walked over to you. She gave you a quick hug before greeting Jared and Gen.

“Hi sweetheart, Misha’s told me a lot about you.” Vicki laughed as she also pulled you into a hug.

“Good things, I hope.” You laughed, walking over to hug Misha.

“Always giggles.” Misha laughed pulling you into a hug.

The seven of you sat down, eating the food Gen had made. You all got to know each other a little better and discussed the plans for the weekend. You really liked Danneel and Vicki, they seemed nice and they were making you laugh.

“Who’s up for water skiing?” Jared asked once everyone had finished eating.

You, Jensen and Misha cheered enthusiastically, whilst the women just laughed and turned their noses up.

“I think we’ll sunbathe and get to know each other.” Gen smiled at the two ladies, before ushering them up to their rooms to get changed.

“Right, just the fun ones left.” Misha laughed, throwing his arm around you.

You giggled as you leaned into his shoulder. You were fine with some father and uncle bonding time on the lake. You loved water skiing almost as much as you loved them. Jared led you all outside to the jets and strapped a life vest to your chest.

“Not losing you to the rapids.” He laughed, tightening the straps.

Once you all had life vests on, you got onto the skis and raced each other around the lake. You dodged in and out between Jensen and Misha, expertly. You had missed feeling this free. You stopped in the middle of the water and observed the people around you. They were all laughing and having fun. The boys looking so relaxed compared to when you see them on set. You looked over at Gen and the girls and smiled, seeing them bonding. You finally had your family back.

“Y/N WATCH OUT!” You heard Misha shout before you were plummeted under the water.

You tried to swim to the top, but your life vest was stuck to part of the jet. You were getting pulled under further and further with the weight of the jet and you were running out of breath.

Jared laughed at Jensen almost falling off when he heard Misha shouting. When he saw you topple off his world began to go in slow motion. He waited for you to reappear, laughing at Misha’s antics but when you didn’t his heart began to beat out of his chest. Why weren’t you coming up?

“Y/N?” He shouted, hoping for a reply.

“Y/N, time to come up!” Jensen shouted, also beginning to get worried.

“Why isn’t she coming back up?” Misha shouted, confused.

Genevieve heard the commotion and stood up immediately. She surveyed the water but couldn’t see you anywhere.

“Where’s Y/N?” She shouted at Jared, to see his worried face before he revved his jet.

“I think she’s in the water.” Danneel spoke, making Gen’s heart stop.

Genevieve’s eyes popped out of her head as she screamed at the lake hoping you’d answer. She couldn’t lose you.

Jared sped over to your toppled jet and dove into the water. He caught your body and untangled you from the jet, bringing you back up to the surface. You coughed and spluttered, allowing the water to leave your lungs. You flung your head back into Jared, incredibly tired. Your chest burned for breath as you gulped it in.

“Are you okay?” Jared asked you as he dragged you back to his jet.

“Need air.” You gasped, still coughing harshly.

Jensen and Misha looked over concerned as Jared sped you back to shore. They followed him at a slower pace and watched as he sat you on the dock next to Gen and into her open arms.

“Oh baby, are you okay?” She asked, stroking your hair and bringing you to her chest.

“Tired.” You mumbled, still confused as to what was happening.

You had wasted all your energy trying not to drown and now you needed a nap.

“Here.” Danneel smiled as she passed you a towel.

You wrapped it around your shoulders as you began to shiver. Jared was still crouched in front of you with a concerned look on his face. He rubbed your arms and kissed your pale forehead.

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Misha apologised.

“I should’ve moved.” You smiled at him weakly.

“I think you should go get warm and have a nap kiddo.” Jared looked into your eyes frowning.

“Yeah, okay,”

You gladly accepted Jared’s help in getting up once Gen had fussed over you a bit more. He lead you into the house and helped you change into a warm sweater and some leggings before placing you into bed. He tucked you in, just like he would when you were little and sat next to you.

“You gave me the fright of my life kiddo.” He chuckled, stroking your cheek,

“I’m sorry, Dad,”

“Don’t apologise.” He grinned, not being able to get used to you calling him Dad.

You smiled back at him before you fluttered your eyelids closed. He laid next to you, tracing patterns on your back allowing you to fall asleep, just like he did when you were younger.

“I never want to lose you.” He whispered, kissing your forehead once you’d fell asleep. “You mean too much to me.”

He got up off your bed and turned off your light. He took a look at you and smiled, relieved before closing the door and going back to join his friends. That was a close call, too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The family sits down for a cookout, marshmallows and a lantern send off.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, fluff and more fluff

It was 5 pm before you resurfaced from your room. You were met with the three lovely women’s faces all smiling at you.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” Gen asked frowning.

“Better.” You smiled.

You walked over to her and gave her a big hug, ensuring her you’re okay. She gave you a kiss on your forehead and went back to chopping some peppers.

“We’re having a BBQ, we’re making the salad and the ‘men’ are cooking the meat.” Danneel laughed, air quoting ‘men’, making you laugh.

“Wanna help?” Vicki smiled at you, holding out some potatoes for you to chop.

“Definitely,”

The three of you stood around the kitchen island prepping the cold foods and laughing at each other. The adults were drinking wine and you stuck to good old soda.

“So, Dan, do you think he’s gonna pop the question?” Gen asked her, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I don’t know. I hope so it’s been a long ass time.” She laughed and looked towards her ring finger wistfully.

“Uncle Jensen would be extremely lucky to marry you.” You smiled at her, looking at her confused when she looked at you in shock, “What?”

“Uncle Jensen,” She smiled.

“I’ve always said him, and Misha are my agony uncles, I think it’s time I started calling them that. If that’s okay.” You looked towards Gen for approval and she nodded.

“I think I speak for Misha and Jensen when I say that’s extremely okay.” Vicki laughed, tossing the salad once more.

“And Aunty Dan and Aunty Vicki?” Gen asked teasingly.

“Even better, I’d love a little sidekick.” Danneel grinned hip bumping you as she walked over to get some salad dressing.

“Me too,” Vicki smiled.

You smiled at them happily and looked down at the buns you were buttering for the burgers. You finally had a proper family again.

Outside, Jensen was flipping some burgers with Jared whilst Misha just sat back drinking his beer.

“Misha you could at least try to help.” Jensen scoffed taking a sip of his beer.

“I prefer to help with comedic value,” Misha smirked, making Jared crack a smile.

“So, Danneel? Have you got the ring?” Jared asked quietly.

“Not yet, I haven’t found the perfect one, you know?”

“She’ll love whatever you give her man.” Misha got up, patting him on the back.

“I guess.” Jensen shrugged before turning to Jared, “What about you and Gen, you two have got VERY cosy.” He smirked.

“They have a daughter together they have to be,” Misha laughed.

“I don’t know, things feel right with Gen. I feel like Y/N’s Mom is pushing me to be with her somehow. It’s comforting really, I know she’d want me to be happy, and I’m sure she knows Gen’s the way to do it.” Jared smiled down before taking a swig of his beer.

Jensen patted him on the back, flipping the last burger and putting it on the plate with the rest of the meat.

“If it’s meant to be, it’ll be,” Misha smiled.

“I hope so,” Jared muttered.

Jensen clapped him on the back one last time before he shouted to the girls that the meat was ready. Misha and Jared went inside to help them bring the rest of the food out whilst Jensen set the table on the patio. You brought out the potato salad and placed it on the table. You slid onto the bench next to Jensen and gave him a side hug, making him wrap his arms around you.

“Where’s this come from?” He asked you, laughing.

“I’ve just realised I have a family again, Uncle Jensen.” You grinned at him, looking up to the others when they came out to see you both.

“Uncle?” He stuttered.

“And Uncle Misha.” You grinned, making him come running to hug you from behind.

“That means a lot kiddo.” Jensen smiled down at you, ruffling your hair.

“As much as I hate to break this up, the meats going cold and a girl’s gotta eat.” Danneel laughed, pointing to her stomach.

You laughed and you all began to tuck into the food. You ate until there was nothing left, and the adults had drunk a lot of alcohol. It had begun to get dark and you were enjoying looking at the sunset just like you used to. It was still as beautiful as ever. You watched it glimmer off the lake and you smiled. This was exactly where you were meant to be.

“Dad, set up a fire pit, imma go get some marshmallows and the lanterns.” You smiled as you got up from the table.

You started picking up some of the plates but got swatted away by Gen.

“I’ll do that, go get the stuff.” She smiled at you, taking the plates out of your hands.

You walked into the cabin to the living room where Misha had left the 7 lanterns and the glowsticks. You picked up the marshmallows and a few skewers from the kitchen before returning to the patio, greeted by a large bonfire.

“Woah,”

“Yeah, he went all out.” Misha turned his nose up jokingly.

“Y/N LOOK WHAT I MADE!” Jared yelled at you excitedly and profoundly drunk.

“Oh god, I don’t even want to think about your hangover tomorrow.” You laughed, shoving the marshmallows into his arms.

He ran off towards the fire gleefully and started skewering the marshmallows whilst Jensen shook his head laughing. Vicki helped you puff out the lanterns and hand them out to everyone. Danneel and Gen began cracking glow sticks, making people various accessories to wear, giggling as they presented them to people. Once everyone had a lantern and a glow stick concoction, Misha walked around lighting each one before looking at you to speak.

“I always thought I couldn’t be happy again after my parent’s death, that I couldn’t be a part of a family again. And no matter how many times I have had my doubts you guys have constantly proved me wrong. Mom, Dad. I hope you’re proud of me, and of the parents, Gen and Jared have become, the ones you knew they could be. I love you so much, and although I could never replace you, these two will always come a close second. Thank you for bringing them into my life and allowing me a chance at a new family.” You grinned, letting out your tears.

Jared and Gen came behind you, wrapping their arms around you.

“That was beautiful Y/N. We will always love your parents, they were our best friends. They gave us each other, and most importantly you. I thank God every day for that.” Jared smiled, kissing your forehead.

“They gave me a family.” Gen smiled, looking at you and Jared and leaning closer.

“To family!” Vicki shouted as you let go of the lanterns.

“To family.” You muttered, looking around at the people who surrounded you, your crazy, messed up, loving family. You smiled widely, your heart was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	10. Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N and Jared fight and he’s determined to fix her problems.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, angst, fluff

After your vacation Jared came home with you and Gen. He was with you everyday for months and then suddenly, he was gone. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say goodbye, it was like you were losing him all over again. You’d spent the rest of the summer moping, until school came around again. You were suddenly inundated with work, assignments and tests but all you could think about was him. Why didn’t you say goodbye?

Every time he rang you declined the call, too scared of what he had to say. You’d write out texts but never send them, just hover over the send button. You were losing him again.

School wasn’t much better. The boys had been posting pictures of you on their Instagram’s all summer and now everyone was crowding around you asking you questions. There were people literally fangirling around you, trying to steal your phone to message one of them, people being so fake to you to meet the boys and people who were just bullying you and telling you that you weren’t good enough to spend time with them and that they didn’t love you. You knew what they were saying wasn’t true, but it still hurt and you couldn’t help but blame him.

You were sat at the kitchen table trying to do some homework, but you just couldn’t focus. Your mind was on him. Who actually cares about geometry?

“Y/N what’s going on?” Gen asked you sliding some food on the counter. She was fed up of both of you moping about, for no reason. You just needed to talk to each other.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” You mumbled, looking down at your homework and trying to focus.

“And I’m the president,” Gen grumbled sarcastically. “Why aren’t you speaking to him?”

“It was too hard to say goodbye.” You sighed, shutting the book knowing it was never gonna get finished. You decided to leave out the part about school, she’d only go in and make it worse.

“So you shut him out?” She asked confused. “Well now you don’t have any contact, rather than having some.”

“I keep trying, I just can’t bring myself to.” You mumbled, looking away from her eyes.

“Talk to him, before you make this any worse.” Gen snapped and left the room. Your fight was putting a strain on their relationship and she was getting stressed out.

You sighed deeply, Gen never snaps unless she’s serious. You groaned and brought out your phone to ring him. She was right, you needed to fix this no matter how angry you were at him. As each ring echoed out you got more and more nervous. You fiddled with your hoodies toggles to keep you distracted.

“Hello?” His gruff voice came through the phone.

“Hi Dad,” You trailed off awkwardly.

“Y/N?” Jared asked confused, you hadn’t spoken to him in at least a month. “Why haven’t you called?”

“It was too hard to say goodbye,”

“So you just allowed me to feel bad instead? We could have talked every day Y/N, I haven’t spoken to you in a month.” He raised his voice beginning to get angry, thank god he was just in his trailer with Jensen who was giving him an odd look.

“You don’t think I felt bad? I wanted to talk to you I just couldn’t!” You began to shout back, regretting the phone call, “Besides you caused me a whole lot of trouble at school.”

“What do you mean?” Jared asked confused, furrowing his brows. His lips turned into a frown, worry taking over his anger.

“You posting pictures everywhere. I knew your fans were crazy but stealing my phone and bullying me? That isn’t okay.” You grumbled angrily.

“Y/N, I…” Jared started but you cut him off.

“Save it, if you cared you’d be here.” You snapped before hanging up the phone. You knew it was a low blow, but you were so angry you didn’t care. You stomped off to your room, needing some time to cool off alone.

Jared let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as you hung up the phone. He was still angry at you but the parent in him took over. He cared more that you were struggling in school because of him. He threw his phone on the couch and went to the fridge to grab a beer, chucking Jensen one in the process.

“What happened?” Jensen asked confused at what he just witnessed. He knew they hadn’t spoken, but Jared looking worried made him worried too.

“She’s getting shit at school because we posted pictures of her.” Jared sighed, gulping half his beer down in one.

“Shit.” Jensen sighed, drinking his own beer. “Maybe she could switch schools?” He suggested.

“I have an idea, and it would allow her to be with us all the time, but I don’t know if Gen would go for it. This fight’s put a strain on our relationship.” Jared sighed, picking up his phone and dialling her number.

“Hey,” Gen spoke through the phone, it was pressed to her ear as she chopped up some vegetables for dinner.

“Gen, this idea is gonna sound crazy, but I need you to hear me out.” Jared spoke earnestly, this was his shot to make them a family for good.

“What?” Gen sighed, if he was speaking quickly and higher he wanted something he knew she wouldn’t agree to.

“How would you feel about pulling Y/N out of school and home schooling her?” Jared gritted his teeth and braced himself for the shouting. Jensen looked up at him in shock and shook his head. Jared rocked on the balls of his feet, this could have been a bad thing to say.

“Why?” Gen asked, pursing her lips. She knew Jared would only ask to do this if he was worried about her. He wanted her to succeed and they both knew the best chance was to finish high school.

“After we posted pictures of her whilst on vacation people at school have been bullying her. She’s unhappy Gen,” His voice wavered with concern.

“Fine, I’ll sort it out tomorrow. I don’t want her somewhere she’s miserable.” Gen caved. She sighed deeply to herself wishing you’d told her about the people at school. She could’ve done something sooner.

“There’s something else.” Jared braced himself. He knew this was gonna be the real make or break.

“Go on,” Gen hummed, putting the vegetables into the pan.

“I want you to move to Vancouver to be with me.” Jared spat out quickly, making Jensen’s head snap up. Jared had almost forgot he was there. “You still have a few more episodes to film so you won’t have to travel much, and we can all be together. I miss you guys more each day when I’m away from you. I need you with me.”

“That all sounds great but where are we gonna live when you’re on break Jared? Have you thought about that?” Gen sighed, trying to figure it out in her mind whilst simultaneously trying not to burn herself.

You had decided to try and have a crack at your homework again. You walked into the kitchen once more to see Gen on the phone. You tried your best to be quiet as you sat at the table not wanting to disturb her.

“You can live with me, in Texas.” Jared rushed out, he didn’t want her to say no. Even if this was to make Y/N happy, he loved Gen and he wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to be a proper family.

“Fine.” Gen gave in, grinning to herself. “I guess we’ll move up to Vancouver as soon as we can!” She shrieked making Jared laugh on the other line and your head snap up. Gen turned to see you gasping and said her goodbyes to her boyfriend.

“We’re moving to Vancouver? What about school?” You asked confused and startled.

“Jared spoke to me about your problems, which by the way you should have spoke to me about.” She looked at you pointedly making you blush. “And we both agreed home schooling you would be better. That way we can live with Jared up in Vancouver and in Texas when on breaks.” Gen smiled at you, sitting next to you.

“What about Honey?” You asked timidly. You had missed your dog when you left for a few months never mind forever. 

“She can come too,” Gen smiled at you, knowing the dog meant a lot to you.

“We’re moving to Vancouver.” You muttered to yourself in disbelief, whilst grinning. You were about to live with your Mom and Dad like a happy family once more, and you couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	11. Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N visits Jared in Pittsburgh for a con and ends up telling her story on stage
> 
> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff

*One Year Later*

Once your Mom had stopped appearing on the show you travelled to Vancouver less and less. You were still home-schooled but now you lived in Texas, with your Dad coming home on the weekends. Your Aunt Danneel and Uncle Jensen lived across the street meaning you always had someone to lean on, especially with your Uncle Misha a phone call away.

You were laid on your bed, laptop open on the work you were procrastinating on and surfing YouTube instead. Honey came and joined you, her nose working its way under your arm. You laughed and wrapped your arm around her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re a sweetie.” You laughed as she licked your face affectionately.

You heard your phone ring making you reach over and grab it, answering the facetime call while Honey was still licking your face.

“Hi Bub, Honey.” He laughed, nodding to the dog as she whipped her head up to listen to his voice. She licked the screen and panted waiting for her pat on the head. “Sorry, Honey I’m not there, Y/N will have to do.” He laughed as you faked hurt, patting the dog.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” You asked once Honey had sauntered off to go get some love off your Mom.

“Nothing much, I just need your help with something.” He looked down nervously coughing and clearing his throat.

“Sure Dad, what is it?” You asked worriedly.

He silently brought up a velvet black box with a gorgeous diamond ring inside. You gasped and covered your face as he smiled widely at you.

“Shh, we don’t want your Mom to hear.” He smiled sheepishly, and you bit your lip trying to hold in a squeal.

“When are you gonna ask?” You asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down on your bed.

“That’s what I need help with. I’m gonna fly you out for a con in Pittsburgh this weekend and you’re gonna help me plan it. Jensen’s gonna get Danneel to distract her with a spa weekend as an excuse.” He smiled widely as Jensen came into view patting his back.

“I can’t wait to see you all! Is Uncle Misha gonna be there?”

“I swear you miss him more than me.” Jared pouted, Jensen nodding in agreement.

“You two live either with me or across the street, I haven’t seen Misha in months.” You laughed seeing their faces fall, “I still miss you both loads, I miss your goofy faces.”

“We miss yours too,” Jensen smirked, winking at you.

“Y/N dinner!” You heard Gen shouting from downstairs. You looked towards the boys with a sad smile.

“Go, we’ll see you this weekend. I’ll ring your Mom later,” Jared smiled. You said your goodbyes and ended the call.

You bounded down the stairs with a spring in your step, you had missed your Dad terribly all jokes aside. Especially now you lived in Vancouver less and less, Texas had become your home once more and you finally felt at peace. You could visit your parents’ graves easier and see family you had left behind. It was calming.

“You look happy,” Gen smiled, putting your plate on the table.

“Dad’s asked me to go to Pittsburgh this weekend, he said he’d call you later,” You smiled excitedly.

“Sounds fun, I’ll see if Danneel will save me from being alone this weekend,” She laughed, sitting down opposite you.

“You’ll always have Honey,” You reminded her as Honey jumped up at the table stealing a piece of bread, “Hey!”

The rest of the week seemed to fly by due to your excitement, and before you knew it your plane was landing in Pittsburgh. You looked out for a big moose in the airport and ran gleefully when you spotted his long hair under a grey beanie. You thudded into his chest and wrapped your arms tightly around him as he spun you around. He kissed your hair and squeezed you before letting go.

“Hey sweetheart, you okay? How was the flight?” He asked, grabbing your suitcase and leading you through the airport.

“It was good, a little lonely but I had my phone for films,” You smiled, wrapping your denim jacket around you a bit tighter.

“You cold sweetie?” He asked as he shielded you from the people taking pictures to the right.

“A little, but I’m good. Is Cliff picking us up?” You asked, putting your sunglasses on your face.

“Of course, Jensen and Misha are in the back too. We’re going straight to the convention hall.” He explained and opened the car door for you. You jumped in and gave your uncles a giant hug each, you had missed them terribly.

“Ready for some fun?” Jensen asked wiggling his eyebrows, making you laugh as Cliff sped off to the hotel.

“So, how’s life been treating you, Uncle Mish?” You asked, leaning onto his shoulder.

“You know, pranks on set, your Dad and Uncle messing with me 24/7, amazing obviously,” He spoke sarcastically, with a playful grin on his face.

“Ahh standard?” You laughed, seeing it first-hand last year. They were pretty brutal.

“How about you? How’s school going?” Jensen asked, patting your knee.

“Mom is a pretty great teacher, even better at making lunch. She’s teaching me how to cook in between lessons at the minute and let’s just say the smoke alarm may need new batteries soon,” You grimaced, making your uncles laugh.

“Ahh, your Mother was the same Y/N, I used to make dinner, or she’d burn the house down,” Your Dad laughed, you smiled thinking of your burnt hot dogs or toast. It always tasted good, as it was made with love.

Your Dad had sparked you a trip down memory lane and you zoned out for the rest of the car ride, not looking up once. Happy sitting with your memories.

Once you had got to the hotel and left your luggage in the rooms your Dad and Uncles had a panel immediately. You sat on the side of the stage laughing at their antics and shouting with the fans.

Misha kept looking at you evilly and smirking; it was making you uneasy. He was going to do something, and you knew it.

“Can I take the next question? Sorry, we’ll swing back around to you,” He nodded at the girl smiling, before walking to the side of the stage as if he was a fan.

“So, I just wanna say how much I love you, Jensen, you’re amazing. You both are but my question is for Jared.” He gushed as a fangirl making them all roar with laughter and putting you in a fit of giggles.

“Cockles is alive right now,” Jared laughed making the fans squeal and Jensen shake his head laughing.

“Cockles will never die,” Misha whispered into his mic making everyone laugh again. “Anyway, Jared. My question is when are we, the fans because that’s what I am, going to meet your mysterious daughter?” He smirked looking at you as you mimed no aggressively.

“Well, Misha was it? As a massive fan, I suppose just for you I could get her out here. She’s here today,” Jared smirked walking over to you.

“What a coinkydink.” Misha smiled sarcastically at the audience as he walked back on stage.

“Dad, please. I look a mess,” You muttered nervously.

“You look beautiful, and we have to do it sometime.” He smiled and took your hand leading you on stage. He lead you to his stool and sat you down, handing you his mic and grabbing another one from a stagehand.

“So, this is my daughter, Y/N,” He smiled, hugging you from behind making the crowd scream.

“Um hi?” You laughed nervously.

“So, some of you may be wondering why you’ve never heard of Y/N before last year and I’ve told the story before, but I’ll tell it again,” He smiled, licking his lips.

“Can I?” You asked him nervously.

“Take it away,” He smiled down at you, kissing your cheek.

“So, this is my first time at this so be gentle,” You spoke making the audience aw in unison.

“When I was 3 my father died of a heart attack. Jared here was my father’s best friend and Gen my mother’s. Jared and my mother quickly fell in love and he brought me up as his own,” You cleared your throat as the tears gathered in your eyes. “And when I was 12 my mother died in a car accident. Long story short I was sent to my Mom, Gen in my mother’s will and I lost touch with Jared in the process. He had just started supernatural and he was busy, and we were states away from each other,” You smiled, wiping away your tears. Your parents’ death was always hard to talk about.

“Can I butt in?” Jared smiled.

“Of course,” You mumbled, as he squeezed your shoulders.

“When we first started season 4 I found out Gen was gonna be cast as Ruby and I got her phone number and rang her straight away. We met up, talked and figured out a way for Y/N and I to be reunited,”

“Then Y/N so rudely bumped into me on set and I took her on a tour. She saw Jared, ran away, I became her agony uncle, they made up and BOOM. Father and daughter reunited,” Misha interrupted smiling.

“It was a beautiful moment.” Jensen admitted, nodding to the fans who awed in response.

“It’ll always have a place in my heart,” Jared admitted nodding.

“So, there you have it. Our story.” You laughed, finally comfortable being on stage.

You sat up there with them until they finished their panel, occasionally butting in with an answer. Jared kept looking at you and smiling, all the feelings brought up as fresh making him so thankful you were with him. You smiled softly at him and mouthed ‘I love you.’ He walked over giving you a hug and whispered the sentiment back in your ear. This was it, your safe place. Your home was in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Waywardnewcomer


	12. Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Padalecki-Cortese Clan head to New York for the weekend of their lives.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Pain

Ever since Jared had suggested the idea of proposing you couldn’t get your mind off it. You couldn’t wait to be a proper family and for your parents to be happy together. Hopefully, you’d get some brothers and sisters too.

You and Jared had decided the best place for him to propose was at the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art in front of their favourite painting. Jared had covered it up by taking you all on a small family vacation to New York for the weekend. As much as you couldn’t wait for their engagement you were looking forward to walking through Central Park and wading through the orange autumnal leaves. The shopping places and views were a bonus too.

You literally skipped off the plane as you landed in New York making your parents giggle at you happily.

“Easy cowboy, have to get to the hotel first.” Your Mom laughed as you looked outside every window you walked past.

“I know, it’s just so beautiful! I can’t wait to look around. Can we come back in the winter when it snows?” You pleaded.

“Of course bub sounds like a plan.” Your Dad smiled fondly.

As you rode in the taxi to the hotel you literally had your face pressed up to the window taking in all the skyscrapers and the shops. It was like you’d never been out of Texas before; like you were a little kid.

When your Mom went to get the keys your Dad nudged you a little giving you a bear hug.

“Are you nervous? I’m nervous. Is it hot in here?” He started tugging at his sweater making you laugh.

“Dad, calm down,” You touched his arm lightly. “It’s going to be fine, she’s going to say yes. We’re going to be a family.” You smiled widely.

“We are aren’t we?” He laughed, hugging you once more before your Mom came back and sussed it out.

Once you’d unpacked and dressed a little more warmly for the weather, you set out on your quest for orange leaves at Central Park. You planned to walk around for an hour or so and then go to the Met and hopefully going out for a celebratory dinner.

You stomped in the leaves and chucked them into the air, your Mom and Dad following not far behind looking at you with fondness in their eyes. They were taking pictures of you, laughing and enjoying your happiness.

“How did I get so lucky?” Jared spoke, staring at you and back down at Gen smiling happily.

“It was fate.” Gen smiled back, giving him a quick kiss and thinking how lucky she was to have you in her life.

You taught Gen a lot about responsibility, taking on a daughter at a young age wasn’t easy and she wasn’t prepared but you helped her along the way. Of all the kids in the world, she was glad it was you. You made it so easy for her to fall into the role of a mother and you brought her to her true love. You couldn’t have been more of a blessing if you tried.

Jared was just as lucky. You and your Mom came at the best possible time in his life and when he lost you he never thought he’d be the same again. When you and Gen popped back up he had never felt luckier and that day he had vowed to never let you go. He was eager to make it official when he got married to the woman of his dreams. He’d never felt happier looking at his future.

As you skipped outside the Met you gave your Dad a knowing smile, smirking as he checked his pockets for the last time.

“Shall we go and look at some art like the real art connoisseurs we are?” You asked, putting on a posh voice.

“We shall,” Your Mom laughed, following suit and linking arms with you.

Your Dad shook his head and followed his girls in, this was it.

“And in this painting here you can clearly feel the undertones of disappointment and anger in the brush strokes,” You stated, completely making it up as you went along making your Mom and Dad laugh.

“Very insightful, I would like this in my art collection,” Your Mom nodded laughing.

“And now we come to the Joan of Arc, arguably the most romantic painting of the era,” You paused watching your Dad get down on one knee behind your Mom. “The home of many engagements and love affairs,” You wiggled your eyebrows making your Mom laugh.

“Tonights no exception,” Your Dad spoke making your Mom turn around and gasp in awe. This was your cue to start recording. “After I lost Faith and y/n I didn’t think I’d love again. And then I found you and you brought me back to y/n and I couldn’t love you more. You were a blessing in my life and you made my very broken heart whole again. I don’t know what I’d do without you and more importantly, I don’t know what y/n would do without you as a Mom. I love you so much Genevieve and there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you and add to our perfect family. Genevieve Nicole Cortese, would you do me the highest honour of being my wife?”

You could see your Mom was blown away and struggling with words so you butted in; “Joan of Arc has never witnessed a no, but no pressure.”

“Of course it’s a yes. It’s been a yes since the day I met you. I love you both so much.” She gushed, kissing him passionately.

“Another point for Joan of Arc,” You mimicked high fiving the painting before shutting off your recording and giving your parents the biggest of hugs. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you so much baby girl. This was perfect Jared.” Your Mom smiled, kissing your forehead and smiling up at her now fiancee.

The rest of your weekend was spent celebrating the engagement, shopping and seeing a west end show. It had been one of the best weekends of your life and you didn’t want it to end. The whole flight back you looked at photos and videos from your trips as fond memories. None of you were ready to share them with the world yet. You wanted to hold on to them for a bit longer before they became public knowledge.

You lazed in the car ride back home, ready to see Honey but completely zonked from the trip back. It had been a long weekend of fun, excitement and long journeys and it had completely worn you out.

Genevieve looked at you from the front seat and smiled fondly. She took Jared’s hand and sighed happily.

“She looks so content. Thank you for this weekend, I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” She smiled at him lazily.

“You’re very welcome. I can’t wait to call you my wife and to make y/n my official daughter.” He grinned. “You’re making my dreams come true.”

“As are you, Mr Padalecki.”

“Car,” You mumbled as you woke up from your sleep, suddenly awake.

“What honey?” Jared asked you.

“CAR!” You screamed just before the car T-boned you on yours and Genevieve’s side. You felt immense pain in your side and flashbacks from yours and your Mom’s car crash flooded your mind before everything went black.

Not again, they never saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	13. Part Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Deja vu hits Jared hard, very hard.
> 
> Warnings: Total and utter heartbreak

When Jared woke up in the bright hospital room his brain went into overdrive. It was an awful case of deja vu and the only thing on his mind was his family. He was blind to the searing pain in his left leg bound in plaster cast and headache ripping through his temples. He just wanted to know you and Gen were safe. He couldn’t lose his family again. It would break him. He shot up trying to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Jensen rushing in the room and easing him back in.

“Woah buddy, easy. You had a nasty crash, you need to rest.” Jensen pushed him back and gave him a concerned glance.

“y/n? Gen?” He asked hurriedly.

“Y/n is asleep still. She had to have surgery for internal bleeding and to fix a broken arm and leg. She also had a bad blow to the head so it could be a while, Misha is with her. Gen is in a bad way. It’s been very touch and go, they think she’s in a coma. She had a bad bleed on her brain and her lung collapsed. Danneel’s sitting with her.” Jensen put his hand over Jared’s and gave him a sad smile as he digested the information.

“How touch and go?”

“She’s been resuscitated a couple of times already. But she’s been doing good for about 6 hours.”

“6 hours? How long was I out?” Jared asked confused.

“About a day. I rang you to see how the proposal went and the hospital picked up so we all rushed here.”

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here man,”

“You’re family. Of course, we’re here.”

“Can I see them?” Jared asked sadly. Jensen nodded and went to get a Nurse to help him into a wheelchair.

Jensen wheeled him up to Gen’s room and gave a sad smile to his girlfriend as he walked through the door. Danneel was gripping onto Gen’s hand as if her life depended on it and it was evident she’d been crying. No one knew if she was going to make it out of this.

“Oh my god.” Jared breathed shakily, reaching to hold his fiancee’s hand. He reached over to kiss her forehead and felt the tears dripping down his cheeks.

To see all the wires coming out of her, looking so small. Her eyelids shut tightly and her face pale and bruised. She was covered in tiny cuts and bruises and had a big bandage around her head. A big tube was protruding out of her chest, she just looked so broken. It brought back a lot of bad memories.

*6 years earlier*

Jared rushed into the hospital, running down the corridors like a madman to get to his fiancee and step-daughter.

“Hi I got a call about my fiancee, Faith y/l/n and her daughter y/n y/l/n.” He practically spat at the receptionist.

She did some typing on her computer and smiled at him sympathetically.

“I’ll just get you a doctor.”

The doctor led him to Faith’s room and stopped outside. Jared took a peek inside and saw a pale woman with wires everywhere. It barely resembled his beautiful fiancee.

“I’m afraid Faith suffered traumatic injuries to her brain and chest. We’ve done everything we possibly could but she’s brain dead. She will never wake up from this. Right now a machine is breathing for her. I’m so sorry.” The doctor smiled sadly and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing slightly.

“So what now?” Jared managed to choke out as the tears dripped down his face and his heart broke.

“You need to decide if you want to turn off life support.” The doctor stated sympathetically.

“Can I sit with her?” He asked desperately.

“Yes. Let me know when you want to see y/n.”

“How’s she?”

“She’s stable.” The doctor smiled.

Jared let out a sigh of relief and walked into Faith’s hospital room. He leant down and kissed her lifeless lips softly and broke down. This would be the last time he saw the love of his life. Never in a million years did he think this would happen. He took a seat next to her and gripped her hand hoping to bring life back into it.

“I’m so sorry I left. If I had stayed maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” He let his tears drip freely, he was hurting to his core. “If you were talking right now you would tell me I’m silly and ask about the trip, the show. It was amazing. My co-star Jensen, I think there’s a real bond there. I feel like I’ve known him years. I think it’s gonna be a hit. You’d love it.” He sniffed, it felt weird her not chatting his ears off.

“I love you so much but I know you wouldn’t want to be a vegetable laying in a bed. And I know you wouldn’t want y/n to see you this way. I promise I’ll look after her and treat her as my own. Not that I didn’t anyway. I love that kid and I couldn’t wait to be a family. I’ll always save you a seat at the table.”

“How we doing in here?”

“I think I need to let her go. I don’t want her to suffer.” Jared looked back to his fiancee and gave her a sad smile. “It’s time.”

“Okay, do you want to stay?” The doctor asked.

“I don’t think I can. Can I say my goodbyes and see y/n?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“Faith, you mean the world to me and you will always have a place in my heart. I love you so much. I promise to dedicate my life to your daughter, our daughter. I will never let her go.” He cried and kissed her one last time.

He hung his head as he followed the doctor to your room. He couldn’t believe his whole future changed in a moment. Now he had to tell you your Mom had died. How could he do that?

*Now*

He looked at his fiancee basking in the memories of 6 years ago thinking of the similarities. His head suddenly shot up and he looked at Jensen with the fear of God in his eyes.

“What? What is it?” Jensen asked worried, rushing down to his best friends level.

“Y/n.”

“Jared she’s stable.” Jensen smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

“No,” He looked in Jensen’s eyes. “What if I lose her again?”

“What do you mean? I thought you were looking into adopting her?”

“I decided not to until we’re married. I have no ties to her.” He looked at his best friend, then Danneel and finally his fiancee.

“I can’t lose her again, I just can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N’s happy ending is threatened by a car crash yet again, will it ruin their family or reunite them once and for all?
> 
> Warnings: Car accident, memory loss, a whole lot of fluff

Jared took a long look at Gen and kissed her pale temple. He looked up at Jensen and nodded.

“I need to see Y/N.” He smiled sadly, “Will you stay with her please?” He looked to Danneel.

“Of course, I’ll call the minute something changes,” She smiled at him nodding her head. 

Jared nodded and followed Jensen out of the room, sighing softly. Jensen patted his hand on his back and lead him towards Y/N’s room.

Jared could hear you thrashing and shouting from the end of the corridor. His eyes widened and he quickened his pace to see you. 

“Woah, Woah Y/N, Y/N.” Jared grabbed your flailing arms and looked into your eyes and whispered your name softly seeing you visibly calm down. 

“Jared?” You looked at him softly, glad you recognised a familiar face. You collapsed into his chest, breathing heavily.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He gave Misha and Jensen a worried look over your head. Why were you so unsettled?

“I didn’t know where I was, I was so confused. Wait. Where’s Mom?” You asked frantically.

“She’s fine she’s in another room sleeping.” Jared sighed, deciding not to go into the gory details.

“What happened? Who are these men standing in my room?” You asked with a puzzled look on your face.

Jared looked between you, Jensen and Misha confused. Then it clicked.

“You called me Jared,” He sighed making you look at him weirdly. “Y/N what’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Me and Mom going to pick you up from the airport.” You spoke as if it was obvious, getting scared at the concern etched onto his face. “What? What is it?” You looked around at the men in the room, all of them with the same sad look on their faces. 

“Y/N your Mom died 6 years ago in a car crash. You’ve lived with Gen since then and with me and Gen for the past 2 years,” Jared sighed. “This is your Uncle Jensen and Uncle Misha, my co-stars.” He gestured to the men beside him.

“What?” You asked tears forming in your eyes. “NO, you’re wrong! You’re wrong!” You shouted.

“Y/N,” Jensen tried, speaking softly. 

“Get out. All of you. GET OUT!” You shouted letting your tears roll down your cheeks.

The men ushered out of your room and looked to Jared softly. 

“You okay man? That was a lot.” Jensen patted his hand on his back.

“Yeah, it was just hard to relive it all.” Jared sighed, “Look I’ve got to go find her doctor. Can you go sit with Gen? Just so I know she has people.”

They both nodded and gave him a solemn hug before walking down the corridor. 

Once Jared had spoken to your doctor and allowed him to do a few tests he walked back into your room hoping you had calmed down. 

“You can sit down,” You smiled sadly. Jared obliged and took your hand looking to the doctor for answers. 

“Y/N has suffered from trauma from the car accident and is suffering from localised dissociative amnesia. She has forgotten the most painful part of her life and has lost all the memory from then to now. However, this should come back within the next few days. Just be patient.” The doctor smiled. 

“Thanks, doc.” Jared smiled and shook his hand. He looked back towards your sad face.

“Okay, fill me in.” You sighed softly, knowing you had a whole 6 years to catch up on, making Jared smile softly. 

Just as Jared was recounting the engagement one of the men from before, who you had now come to know as Jensen, popped in looked at Jared urgently and just said, “It’s Gen.”

You’ve never seen him jump out of his chair so fast. You looked up at him worried.

“Can I come? Please, if I lost you for 4 years I don’t want to be away from you another moment in case it happens again.” You begged him, making him nod indecisively. 

Jensen got you a wheelchair and wheeled you down behind Jared’s long strides to Gen’s room. He hadn’t uttered a word about whether it was good or bad news since he’d barged in on your reminiscing but the tug at the corner of his mouth suggested it was good news. 

“Gen!” Jared exclaimed as he saw her eyes open and her talking softly to Daneel, sat up slightly in bed.

“Jare, how are we all? Oh Y/N look at you.” Gen exclaimed reaching out for your hands. Jensen wheeled you closer so you could grab on.

“I have memory loss.” You stated sadly, looking into Gen’s pained eyes.

“We’ll get through it, like a proper family,” Jared smiled putting his arms around his girls.

*2 months later*

Recovery had been tough on all of you, your memory came flooding back a few weeks after the accident causing your heart to break all over again, Gen had a lot of rehabilitation and Jared was rushing himself about silly looking after you both. As a family, you had decided to set something to look forwards to as a recovery goal. Your adoption.

The day had come and Jared had gone to the courts to sign the forms, you and Gen were waiting in the foyer, arm in arm. Your life as a family was about to begin. As Jared came out waving the papers and smiling you shrieked in delight and ran and jumped to hug him, him spinning you around.

“I am now officially your Dad.” He sighed clapping his hands on yours and Gen’s backs. “To commemorate this occasion I have come up with an amazing Dad joke so brace yourselves.” His voice rose with anticipation.

“Oh god, Dad please don’t.” You begged laughing.

“You’re gonna love it. What do you call someone with no body and no nose? Huh?” He laughed at himself.

“Go on before you die with excitement,” Gen sighed jokingly.

“Nobody knows!” He laughed at himself, looking at the two of you waiting for you to join in. 

“That was terrible.” You laughed, your Mom nodding in agreement. 

“Right let’s go we have a wedding to get to.” Jared winked making you look at him in surprise.

“What?” You asked confused.

“Surprise! You’re the maid of honour so we gotta go get ready quick!” Gen squealed, grabbing your hand and taking you across the courtroom foyer to the changing rooms where Danneel and Vicki were waiting with makeup and tongs. 

“You were all in on this?” You asked laughing. 

“Of course, now chop chop get in the chair so I can work my magic.” Danneel laughed, ushering you into the chair in front of her.

Walking down the aisle with Jensen and Misha by your side was surreal, your family dream was finally becoming a reality. You stood to the side looking at your Dad and grinning. You turned to see your Mom walking down the small aisle in the courthouse, in a simple gown and watched your Dad physically go weak at the knees. 

You looked around the room seeing your Mom and Dad’s closest friends and family and sighed, you were finally part of something special. You spent the whole ceremony feeling grateful and teary listening to the absolute adoration they shared for each other. Your parents made this happen, even though they weren’t around they gave you the best life you could have asked for. 

“Time for the honeymoon,” Jensen grinned once you had all gone out for a celebratory meal. 

“Honeymoon?” You asked inquisitively, this day had already been overwhelming enough. “You’re leaving me so soon?”

“You’re coming with stupid!” Jared laughed softly, “We’re going to the summer cabin, and everyone is invited.” 

“Really?” You squealed making the adults laugh.

“Of course, Honey’s coming too.” Gen laughed and gave you a kiss on the forehead. 

That night you started the long road trip to Malibu from Texas, taking a full day it made you exhausted. You slept most of the next day and woke up to the smell of BBQ wafting through the house. 

You quickly got dressed and grabbed your denim jacket heading out to your favourite spot, greeting your family as you went by. You sat on the dock and looked out onto the lake, just as you did 6 years ago and sighed. You were finally a family again, this time with different people and a whole lot more love. Honey came bounding over to your side licking your face making you giggle, followed by your Dad behind.

“You okay sweetie?” 

“Just reminiscing, I sat in this spot 6 years ago, so much has changed but I still feel so loved.”

“You always will be, we’re a family now.” Your Mom came over and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders.

“We’re never getting split up ever again,” Jared muttered to himself, smiling at the scene of his family all together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Waywardnewcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @waywardnewcomer


End file.
